


Everything is Awful (When You're Part of CB)

by sapphireswimming



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Everything is awful
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Everything is Awful (When You're Part of CB)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13711152/1/
> 
> Sung to the tune of EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!! from A Lego Movie
> 
> Spoilers through season 2

Everything is awful  
Everything hurts when you’re part of CB  
Everything is awful; why can’t we be happy?

Everything is worse when the world’s against you  
You and me, on the Ptolomy, we got missions to do  
We’re terrorists who are gonna change the world some day just wait and see

Everything is awful  
Everything hurts when you’re part of CB  
Everything is awful; why can’t we be happy?

(Whoo)  
Eins, Zwai, Drei, go

Have you seen the world? Everyone’s dying  
Life is bad ‘cause everything’s awful  
Lost my family, and my innocence too  
More reason to cleanse the Earth and start over new

I feel worse than a tortured super soldier  
One eyed sniper who won’t get older  
Kruges punk dying when shot in the shoulder  
Veda-less, friend-less innovator  
Drunk and orphaned, what a crew  
Ex-mafia and haros, we won’t lose (we can’t afford to)

Everything is worse when the world’s against you  
You and me, on the Ptolomy, we got missions to do  
We’re terrorists who are gonna change the world some day just wait and see

Everything is awful  
Everything hurts when you’re part of CB  
Everything is awful; why can’t we be happy?

Wang Lui Mei, dead Kinue  
We just named two awful things  
All gone except one Halevy  
You know what’s awful? Everything

Billy, Graham, the Russian Bear, Soma (and Marie’s) white hair,  
Immortal Patrick, and Ali  
Stupid, spineless, kind Saji

The A-laws  
They’re awful  
All the Skittles  
They’re awful  
Memento Mori  
That’s awful  
Every single thing on this show  
Is awful

Everything is awful  
Everything hurts when you’re part of CB  
And it’ll get worse! Just you wait and see!


End file.
